A modern soldier in Ooo
by Walrusguy
Summary: A soldier from America is flash frozen with the enemy and after being unfrozen by Finn the human they fight after the fight see what happens
1. Chapter 1

One day Finn and Jake were out patrolling the beach were their gauntlet was stationed. Even though it was finished they normally found a lot of useful stuff in the approaching ice burgs. As the duo walked they spotted an ice burg approaching. Jake went forward to investigate looking in he spotted two men stuck in a battle both armed. The only difference was how they dressed and what they had as weapons. The heroes looked at the two in confusion.

" hey Jake this is weird they look different than those business men look at what they are wearing I'm calling PB she needs to see this." Finn stated pulling a pink crystal out of his pack.

"Ya this is strange look at the one with the helmet and body armor there is a flag on his uniform along with a crest." Jake said describing the apparel of the taller man who seemed to be in a full sprint charging at his foe who was armed with only a knife.

"Finn to PB come in PB." Finn started holding the crystal out then a cube appeared with a woman's face.

"What is it Finn I am busy." The princes said with slight annoyance

"Me and Jake found an ice burg with two men in fighting stance and carrying weapons!" Finn exclaimed pointing at their discovery.

"Oh that's gre- wait what I'll be there in a few I need to see this!" The princess in question said her voice picking up with excitement and shutting off the projection.

"Well then she's going to be thrilled at this." Finn said with a sigh putting the crystal back.

"Ya look at the one charging he looks pissed off is he's going into a fight with that weird thing!" Jake said pointing to the uniformed man who was ready to stab his opponent with a weird stick long knife that was fixed on one end.

"Damn I would hate to get hit with that then his face his eyes spell murder!" Finn pointed out and at that moment a flap could be heard.

"My heroes what have you found?" PB asked nearly sprinting to their discovery with a book in hand.

"Take a look we can't describe it." Jake said pushing the princess forward.

Without wasting a moment she looked at the scene and then consulting the book she turned to a page in the middle. She read through the page and saw what she was looking for. After looking she got a startled look on her face and a bit of sympathy and gave a peculiar request.

"Boys please unfreeze the man with the flag on his arm." PB said with a bit of authority and a trace of sympathy.

"Sure thing PB! We will get him out in a flash!" Finn answered peppy as per usual.

With a puff from their flame thrower they made quick work on melting the ice that trapped the poor souls before them. In a mater of minutes the man fell still stiff but the warm sun was helping the boys out in reviving the man who's dog tag read out Ryan Jonson. In a few hours the man's body was finally limp enuf to load on the Princess's regular transport Marrow they also tied the opponent's ice block and brought him with them. Within thirty minutes the gang and their guests arrived at the candy kingdom. Finn and Jake transported Ryan to the medbay/lab that was built to research the most severe cases of injury and sickness. This man was one of those cases but PB wished him to be able to talk soon since he was the one to know their language and as the history books suggests his nation was the one attacked by the other's nation. Soon PB set up the life support system and it was announced that he was alive but still in coma. In the lab the boys were unfreezing the opponent. After they were done they laid him on a steel table and connected a life support system to him as well. After 3 days Ryan woke up to see a teenage girl reading a book titled "ranks and positions before the Great War."

"Miss I'm on a mission were is the man with the Kukri knife and more importantly were is my uniform and equipment!" He shouted as he thought of the enemy doing what they did best killing.

"Relax you have been frozen for glob knows how many years." The princess explained with a trace of pity.

"Then how am I hear? And unless I'm in some weird anime convention I don't understand that thing." Said in shock as he saw Peppermint Buttler walk in holding a tray of tea.

"Ok from what I know you were frozen during the great mushroom war that killed off all humans and gave birth to new life. I also know you are a part of the 161st infantry unite and rank as a private second class. I also gained knowledge of a huge crime you and your unite did" PB stated with a calm face that made a shiver go down his spine.

He thought shit does she know what my unite did in China? "If it's about that thing in China I regret that but we needed to do it that town was were a whole unite was killed and imprisoned." Ryan said with a trace of empathy on his face.

"Ya it's about that but after a little look through there were about one hundred enemies in that small area so you and your unite were told to neutralize them by any means necessary and that most of you went to a church later to ask for forgiveness from Glob." Princess finished off with a small smile.

"So were is my enemy I must finish what I started." Ryan said calm and with an emphasis that he wanted the man dead now.

"We are working on getting him back to life so you can finish it." PB said with a grin.

"Okay now if you can bring me my gun I must preform a routine cleaning and inspection to see if it's damaged." Ryan said laying back down. "And while your at it bring my bayonet and my pack I came in with. Need to sharpen it. Now I need to ask do you have something to duplicate stuff with I need more rounds for the gun." Ryan said checking off things he needed for his fight.

"Okay let's see your bayonet, gun, pack, and that's it?" Peppermint Buttler asked before walking out to grab the objects.

When he returned he found the soldier setting up a table to work on with the Princess helping. But there was something wrong there came a shine from behind the princess indicating a knife and she reached from behind to grab it but before she could the soldier rushed over spun he around and pinned her to the wall. Twisting her arm the knife dropped with a clang. The Buttler rushed over and picked it up noticing something strange about the knife. He saw it in a book belonging to the Americans of WWII. But this knife had Jonson etched in the handle. But what's more was it was really sharp!

"Master Jonson I do be leave this is yours?" Peps as PB referred to him as asked holding the blade up.

"Nope she just pulled it on me." Ryan said as he started loosening his grip on the girl.

"I was planning on giving it to you as it has your name on it." Princess said still calm even through the situation.

"You didn't read my med reports under my mental analysis did you?" Ryan asked slowly backing away but still very aware.

"Why what did those charts have on em?" Peps asked

"That I suffered from PTSD and that means I freak when someone attacks me like I was attacked in China." Ryan said taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Princess, Princesse, Princess the other is awake now and he attacked Jake and me but we got him pinned down now." Finn said out of breath.

"See? This is what I was afraid of. That bastard is beyond dangerous and I mean to end him now. But for now I need my equipment and armor." Ryan said clearly mad.

Soon his gear was on, his gun operational, bayonet sharp, his other dagger and side arm on his belt and ready, and all his amo duplicated. All in all he was ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan and Finn walked or rather jogged through the halls of the palace. They nearly were fallen on by a swirling pastry that was stuck to the ceiling. He ended up splattering only a foot in front of them. Thinking nothing of it Ryan jabbed it with his bayonet. A mumble came from the figure after Ryan retracted his blade. The two heroes walked around the brown splatter. They then continued their mad dash to the lab that held the Chinese operative. A yellow dog was seated in front of the heavy metal door gasping for breathe. As he calmed wield banging sounds came from the door in quick succession. The soldier grabbed a small round object from his vest pulled the pin and moved the dog. He oppened the door a crack threw the object into the pitch black room and slammed the door. There was an audible bang then Ryan cracked a red stick and it sputtered to light. He opened the door again and threw it in he followed after. The room was now painted in a dim red light.

Then the soldier started searching the room at gunpoint knowing that the enemy was going to try an ambush. After a good twenty minutes the only thing left was a closet. He made sure he was out of the line of view before he told Finn to walk to the closet and open it. He said to prepare to defend himself. To do this Ryan ga e the teen his spare dagger. Ryan walked to the opposite side of the room leaning against the wall. His gun at waist level was pointed at the closet. The moment Finn opened the door the Chinese soldier hopped out ignoring Finn he charged Ryan.

"Better dead then red!" Ryan yelled stabbing the man the knife now securely in his stomach was stuck and the man was not dead, yet.

Seeing the opportunity Ryan pulled the trigger back and braced himself. The gun was on full auto and was chewing away at the gorilla fighter. After less then half a minute there was a label hole in his torso and no amo left in the gun. He was done the blood leaked out of his body and pooled at his and Ryan's feet. The American pulled his blade out and the body slumped to the ground landing in the blood puddle with a splat. Wiping the blade off on the man's shirt he turned to the heroic duo. They looked at his with weird looks.

"What?" Was the soldier's question.

"What did you mean when you said that?" Finn asked.

"You mean better red then dead? That is our battle cry. It means that you are better off dietitian fighting than being held as a POW." As Ryan finished the pair looked in confusion Jake opened his mouth to say something. " POW means prisoner of war." Ryan explained. Jake closed his mouth again.

"Well we better tell PB what happened. This is a mess!" Finn said looking on in distaste.

"Ya I also wish to get leave but I do need to duplicate my items and equipment so I can't run out or I can replace what's busted." Ryan said starting to walk.

"Ya that firepower will come in use nowadays!" Jake proclaimed stretching to Ryan's form equipment and all.

The rest of the walk was quite but the princess herself was scared half to death. She saw everything that happened in the room. The soldier who knew she was panicking put his gun down and took his helmet off. His hair was a mess both from his sleep and from the helmet. He knelt down to get on eye level with the princess who was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. The American placed both hands on her shoulders and stopped her. He looked into her eyes and with a smile hugged her. The teen taken aback by this was shocked but calmed down significantly. He stood and offered her a hand up. She accepted it and rose to her feet

"Well then that was rather bloody." She said with a meek smile.

"Yup he ain't coming back from that nobody can." Ryan said keeping the pride out of his tone.

"Hey princes can I have my things all replicated? Better safe than sorry." He continued.

"Yes we can replicate your stores of ammunition and weapons or gadgets. I can also replicate the pieces of the armaments." She answered to a now thankful soldier.

"Thank you." The young man said hugging her again.

"You are very welcome mister Jonson." She said stepping back.

"Hey hey hey. Whatcha doing?" A blue man with a large beard and crown said as he floated in the window.

"Get away ice king!" The princess said with a groan.

"Aw but sweet pea if you come with me you will see how much I love ya." The ice king whined as he floated into the room.

"No now leave!" Bubblegum said now angry.

"But sweetest." He tried but to no avail.

"I don't want to see your face here ever understand?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Fine I wish it didn't have to come to this but you leave me no choice." The King said as he zapped the princess with a light blue beam.

"Princess!" Finn shouted as she froze on the spot.

The ice king grabbed her and started to fly away but Ryan grabbed his gun and clipped a new mag in. He was looking for a head shot when something came to mind. The crown's gems glowed as he froze the princess. It didn't take long to put two and two together. So he took aim and with a three round burst shot the crown from his head. The ice king now fell down from the sky crashing in the field below. The ice cube that imprisoned the girl was now shattered and she was getting up. Jake stretched his legs out and stretched his body so the other two can ride. They hopped on and Jake stampeded off to the princess's aid. When Jake lowered the duo the first thing the soldier did was zip-tie the ice king's hand together. Then he grabbed the crown and tossed it to Jake who sucked it into his body. Then he went to the princess picked her up and started the march back to the castle. Finn and Jake dragged the ice king back by his feet. His nose bug up large rut like a farming till. They made it back within the hour the moment he laid the princess in a hospital bed he walked to the dungeon were Finn and Jake asked him to be there. He soon saw why there were several bars missing from the cell they laid rested on a wall. He also saw an angle grinder and tig welder. We instantly got to work making messing the steel rods and cutting them to size. He then started his welding. After about an hour the bars were in place and solid. Jake also told Ryan of the last time they held the ice king so they took his crown and left. They also made sure that the new deadlock system that the soldier put in was solid and locked down. After they left Ryan said he needed a place to stay. The brothers nodded and they were off to the tree house. When they got there the soldier nailed a hammock to opposing beams. He took off his armor and put on some fatigues. He got out a heat reflecting and insulating blanket.


End file.
